The Crash
by rawrrimaeatchu7
Summary: Sophie & Emma are both living the dream life until 1 day, someone takes it all away. They are forced to go w/ their Uncle Michael who happens to be the manager of some band, but Sophie hasnt said anything since the 'accident', will Joe get her to open up?
1. Bang, you're dead

Introduction

Introduction

Sophie & Emma are both teenage girls living the dream life until 1 day, someone takes it all away. They are forced to go with their only living relative, Uncle Michael, who happens to be the manager of some band. Warning: I do use some hardcore words and things could get a little steamy later on ;

Chapter one

Sophie! Get out of my room right now! You have your own clothes to wear!" Emma screamed at me. "Yeah, but your clothes are way cuter!" I screamed right back at her, having no intention to leave. I picked out an outfit that I liked, changed, and headed back to my room, but ran into Emma. She gave me a 'WTF' expression, so I returned her the favor and gave her a sarcastic remark to top it off. "It's not like you don't ever wear my clothes." With that I headed down the long hallway of our three story house in Beverly Hills, California. My sister let out a long sigh and shut her door. Yeah, just so you know, victory feels amazing.

"Mom! When are we leaving to go to dinner?" I yelled from my room. I waited about five seconds for an answer, but I never got one. "Mommmm!" Still nothing. "God, she's so deaf." I thought to myself.

"MOM!" I screamed as I ran down the flight of stairs that led straight to the den.

"What? Oh sorry sweetie, I was so caught up in my book", she said half paying attention, half still caught up in her book. "Nah really? Anyways, when are we leaving for dinner?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "In about thirty minutes", she replied. "Why?" "Just wondering." I replied. I silently walked back up the stairs to my room. I hurried over to my laptop to check my MySpace, I was addicted to that place. What can I say, I'm a MySpace whore.

"Sophieeee" I heard my sister yell for the third time. "Let's go" "Hold on! I'm coming!" I yelled back. "God! No one in this family has any patience!" I thought to myself as I closed my laptop. I quickly grabbed my Abercrombie jacket and ran down the stairs. We all piled into the back of my mom's Saturn, and left for dinner. I sat in the back, texting Dylan with my sister sitting beside me texting God knows who. Anyways, Dylan is this really hot guy that I met at the mall. He has long blonde hair with gorgeous blue eyes. "Yummy" I thought to myself, I mean seriously, this guy was freaking god. He looked like he could have come from one of those Abercrombie pictures.

I guess my mom could tell I was texting a guy by the smile on my face, or maybe it was the drool coming out of my mouth… Either way, she could tell something was up. "So, who's the new boy, Soph?" my mom asked, half wondering, half trying to annoying me. My mom has been bothering me lately about how I've been talking to a lot of guys, and it was really starting to get to me. "Mommm" I said. "What? I'm just wondering who the boy for this week is." She replied.

I looked at my sister, who's mouth was gaping open, for some help, but she was too shocked to say anything. Well after all the stress of the week, and that comment, let's just say… Well I lost it. I snapped. "What the hell! Why are you being such a fucking bitch?!" I screamed. "Isabella Sophia Tillman!" my mom and dad screamed at the same time. "Dad stay out of this!" I said "Mom you're always butting into my life! Why can't you just leave me alone for five minutes?" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. My moms face instantly reddened and her eyes were blood shot. She turned to face me and started yelling at me. Something about treating elders with respect, but I zoned out. I really wasn't in the mood for her shit. All of the sudden Emma screamed "MOM!" but it was too late for us to do anything, the truck was slamming into us.


	2. One step at a time

**A/N: Okay so in the last chapter I said they lived in California, but that's not going to work. Haha, so in the previous chapter they lived in Manhattan, New York. Oh and btw, if this seems familiar, don't worry, it was on my myspace before. I took it off, and posted it on here : I have like the first four chapters already written.**

**Oh and this chapter totally didn't turn out the way I wanted it to.**

Chapter two

"Sophie, please wake up!" Emma whispered to me. I slowly opened my eyes, only to be sitting in a hospital bed. "Why am I in a hospital?" I asked, wiping the sleep from my eyes. Several large machines surrounded me, and I had tubes and wires running all over my body. And what the hell was up with this gown? Not only did it itch like crazy, but it barely covered anything! "Oh my God! Sophie, you're awake!" Emma screamed, tears running down her face. "Where're mom and dad?" I asked, starting to panic. Emma stared at me for a few seconds, only to start breaking down again. Oh shit. It was all coming back to me: The car, the lights, screaming, and then nothing.

"Emma, where are mom and dad?" I asked again, desperate for an answer. "Gone." Was all Emma said, but it was enough for me to know that only Emma and I survived the crash. One silent tear fell down my cheek, I heard Emma sobbing quietly in the background. That was it, I lost it. We were both sitting on my bed crying, wishing what had happened would turn out to be a dream, but it wasn't. We both just lost our parents.

I was released from the hospital a week and half later. I broke up my arm, fractured my ankle and had a concussion, and I was bruised all over. Emma some how managed to come out of the accident with only 7 stitches to her head and a few cuts here and there.

* * *

It's been three weeks since the accident and a week since the funeral. It was time for Emma and me to go to our new home. Apparently we have only one living relative. We've never met him before. So we we're a little nervous about just randomly showing up and living with him. I threw the last bit of my clothes into my suitcase and heard a honk coming from the driveway. "Derrick's here" Emma yelled from her room.

Derrick was our dad's best friend from college. He was going to be dropping us off at the airport. It was 8 a.m. now and our flight left in two hours. "Sophie, come on! You're going to miss your flight." Derrick yelled from his car with Emma sitting in the back seat. I just couldn't leave. I couldn't leave all the memories, or my parents. It just didn't seem right.

**Out in the car so it's Emma's point of view**

"Is she coming or what?" Derrick asked. "I think, she was done packing before I came out here." I said "I'm going to go talk to her" Derrick said. "No, I'll go, she won't talk to you. Ever since we got home from the hospital Sophie hasn't said a word to anyone except for me, and she doesn't really talk to me that much. She just replies to questions." I told Derrick. "I miss my little sister" I thought to myself. "She isn't the same anymore".

I started to get out of the car when I heard the front door shut. I looked up and saw Sophie standing there with her bags. I quickly walked over to help her. We loaded all our stuff into the trunk, and then we left for the airport.

**Back to Sophie's point of view, sorry if your confused.**

Once we got to the airport we went straight to check our luggage in and then went upstairs to go to security. There was a huge line for going through security. Emma kept freaking out because she thought we weren't going to make our flight, but eventually we got through. We we're walking to our gate when we heard a lady call out over the loudspeaker _flight 29 boarding now_. "Oh my God! That's our flight number" Emma yelled. People were now starting to look at us. Thankfully we were right in front of our gate and we boarded the plane.

It seemed like it took forever for the plane to take off, but after we were in the air for about 10 minutes Emma tried to get me to cheer up. "Did you even know we had an uncle? I mean Mom never talked about him." Emma said trying to lighten the mood. "No." I simply replied. "What did Derrick say he was?" Emma questioned me. I shrugged my shoulders as if I was saying 'I don't know'. "I think he's a manager of someone or something" Emma said. I didn't look up. I was really tired, and I really wasn't in the mood for question time.

"Okay, I give up, I don't get it. Why don't you talk very much anymore Sophie? You haven't been the same since the accident." Emma said "I know you're really upset, but so am I, but I'm talking and being my normal self." I just looked at her for a few seconds. "Soph please talk to me." Emma begged "Okay, fine…" I said. I looked my sister in the eyes, and at the moment I knew she would understand, and everything was going to be okay. It's just one of those sister-sister kinds of things.

"You know how Mom and I got in that **big** argument right before, well you know?" I asked. Emma nodded her head 'yes'. "Well I feel like it's my entire fault! I feel that if I had kept my mouth shut, she wouldn't have turned to look at me, and she would have seen the truck!" I said in one breath. Emma quickly embraced me in a huge hug. "It's okay Sophie; it's not your fault. Some idiot ran a red light. You can't help that. What happened; happened." I knew she meant what she said, but I wasn't quite sure if I could believe it yet." I plugged my iPod into my ears, thinking about what Emma had just said.

_Attention all passengers, please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts. Our flight to Los Angele__s, California will be landing shortly._


End file.
